Horror Movies Gone Wrong
by WriterWeirdo
Summary: This is a short based off of The Lost Rising Sun:P You probably won't quite understand this if you haven't read it. Nagisa suggests they all watch a horror movie. No pairings, just bad descriptions of horror movies. Makoto gets scared and hides, Kosuke freaks out, Rei hits his head, Rin's a jerk, Nagisa's clueless, Haru has no speaking parts. R&R please! I guess it's sort of funny?


**A/N: Like I said in the description, you won't understand this if you haven't read the other story! Hehehe, sorry about not adding much Haru. . anyways, read and review, please! Suggestions for other shorts are appreciated, too.**

"Yay! Everybody's here!" Nagisa cheered, as the majority of the other teenagers in the room sweatdropped.

"Uh, Nagisa-kun, why exactly are we here?" Kosuke asked, raising an eyebrow. She had sat down on the carpet to the left of Makoto. They were all sitting in front of a widescreen, HD television. To the left of her was Rei, and on the right of Makoto was Haru, then Rin. The only person standing was Nagisa.

"Yeah, Nagisa, seriously. I know it's raining today and you couldn't do swim practice, but what's this for?" Rin interrogated, scowling a bit.

"What does it matter to you, Rin-chan? You had today off, anyways!" Nagisa exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and hopping up and down.

"Nagisa-kun, please answer our questions!" Rei pressed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Simple!" Nagisa half-shouted again. "We're gonna watch a movie!" He then plopped in between Rei and Kosuke, and pointed the remote towards the TV screen.

"Agh, come on!" Rin said, angrily.

"It's not like you have anything better to do, Rin-chan." Nagisa said, sticking out his tongue. Rin crossed his arms, then his expression softened, even if just a bit.

"Fine, whatever." He looked away from the rest of them, and Makoto chuckled and smiled. His smile dropped when he saw Kosuke's expression darken.

"Uh, what is it, Nee-chan?" Makoto asked, concernedly.

"What type of movie is it, Nagisa-kun?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing bad! Just a horror movie!" He smiled, as both Kosuke and Makoto suddenly took on blank stares. Haru sighed and shook his head, then looked toward Makoto with worry, remembering the last time Makoto had watched a horror movie. It had ended with him clinging to Haru like his life depended on it. Haru did not want that to happen again.

"What's wrong, Kosuke-senpai?" Rei asked. Kosuke put on a smile, though everyone could tell it was fake.

"Hehehe, I guess I'm not really fond of horror movies, that's all." she answered, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It runs in the family, huh?" Rin asked, smirking as Makoto looked at Kosuke in slight confusion.

"Really, Ko-nee? I had no idea…" The green-eyed teen wondered, as Kosuke nodded softly then laughed embarrassedly.

"Too bad!" Nagisa yelled, starting the movie. Everybody sat in silence, paying attention to the screen in front of them, though Makoto was clutching Kosuke's hand lightly. A few minutes in, the first jump scare came, though it wasn't so bad. Most people jumped a little, but Makoto nearly yelped and Kosuke curled up into a half-ball. Rin snickered at their reactions. He wouldn't have thought that somebody with the physique of Sosuke could get scared so easily. And then again, he shouldn't judge people on appearances. He was made the 'bad guy' because of some psycho dentist he met in Australia. After a minute or two, Kosuke uncurled and looked at the screen again, cautiously. It was a few more minutes of talking on the screen, then police came to investigate. That was when it started to actually get scary. They had to run from some crawling thing, and objects kept moving. Of course, doors kept on slamming and locking on their own, there were odd noises of crying and screaming, and then there was the door to the attic. By this point, everyone in the room was tense. When the person opened the attic door…

"AAHH!" Makoto yelled, half-pulling Haru towards him,and half-jumping towards Haru, so that he hid directly behind the water-obsessed teen. Rin chuckled and poked him in the side, after getting over what had happened. Everybody in the room had jumped and held their breath for a few seconds, and Rei had even hit his head on the wall next to him. That was when Makoto realized the movie wasn't even half-way through. There was a scene of quietness, so Makoto decided to ask a question that had formed when he looked over at the spot where Kosuke was sitting.

"U-uh, guys-" he started.

"Shhh!" Nagisa cut him off, glaring at him intently. Rin seemed to notice what Makoto was asking about.

"Wait, where's Kosuke?" Rin asked Makoto's question for him. Everyone looked around for a second, then Haru spotted a curled-up, sitting form hiding under the table, behind a chair.

"I'm fine." She whispered, so softly that they could barely hear it. Her face was hidden behind her legs, which she was hugging. Nagisa burst out laughing at her small predicament.

"Wow, you really are a scaredy cat, Ko-kun!" he laughed, but Rei, Haru, and Rin restrained themselves.

**-The End-**


End file.
